Always You
by Naora Higashiyama
Summary: Miku menjalani sekolah barunya dan mendapatkan sahabat baru. Di kelas 12D, Miku dkk. merasakan hangatnya dicintai dan pahitnya dikhianati. Namun, setiap cerita harus mempunyai perpisahan. Bagaimana cara Miku menjalani hari?


Haloo jadi ini akun fanfiction baru aku dan aku tuh masih newbie di dalam dunia fanfiction. Jujur, ini kali pertama aku nulis fanfiction. Untuk keperluan fict, aku akan buat Miku dkk. berumur 17 tahun. Dan jangan mengcopas dan mengubah fanfict ini tanpa seizin aku. Yah, semoga para pembaca suka deh! Greet, Author.

**Author a.k.a Naora Higashiyama presents**

**"Always You"**

**A VOCALOID fanfiction**

**Romance / Friendship**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai tosca itu tertawa ceria, duduk di ayunan yang sedang diayunkan oleh seorang gadis bersurai pirang. "Rin, pelan-pelan! Hahaha ..." Rin, gadis yang disebutkan pun berhenti mengayunkan ayunan di depannya itu.

"Em ... Miku,"

"Ada apa?"

"Besok kita ke sekolah bareng yuk!"

"Oke, apapun untuk Rin tersayang!"

"Idih, jijik! Hahaha ..."

.

.

.

ALWAYS YOU

.

.

.

Crypton High School. Hatsune Miku menganga, melihat sekolah barunya itu. Ya ampun, rasanya kemarin tidak ada apa-apa, tetapi rasanya sekolahnya tambah besar saja. "_Itu karena badanmu saja yang kecil_." Rin dan Luka pasti akan mengatakan begitu.

"Miku! Ayo masuk ke kelas!"

"O-oke!"

Miku ditarik masuk oleh Kagamine Rin. Mereka memasuki kelas mereka, yaitu kelas 12D. Di dalamnya terdapat 20 meja dan 20 bangku. Setiap murid memiliki meja dan bangkunya masing-masing. Di dalam, Miku dan Rin disambut oleh seseorang yang berambut pink, yaitu Megurine Luka. Mereka bertiga memang bersahabat. Yang paling baru dalam persahabatan itu adalah Miku. Dia baru masuk minggu lalu. Tapi untunglah, sifatnya yang gampang mencari teman dan bersosialisasi dapat membuatnya mendapatkan sahabat dalam kurun waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Hey, kalian, sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika?" tanya Luka merangkul pundak Miku. Miku yang sedang dirangkul itu terlihat mungil. Wajar saja, karena tinggi Luka 162 cm, sedangkan tinggi Miku hanya 158 cm. Walaupun masih lebih pendek Rin─sekitar 152 cm─tetapi Miku terlihat lebih mungil karena sering dirangkul oleh Luka. Rin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh.

"Ka-Kalau aku sudah mengerjakannya. Kalau kalian, Luka? Rin?" tanya Miku, sesak napas karena sekarang ia dipeluk erat oleh Luka, menunjukkan kegemasan Luka terhadap Miku.

"Ano, Luka ... sebaiknya kamu melepaskan Miku karena dia mulai sesak napas. Dan, aku tidak mengerjakannya, hehehe ..." jawab Rin, tertawa yang dipaksakan.

Luka melepaskan Miku. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengerjakannya?"

"A-Ano ... kemarin malam aku begadang, SMS-an dengan Mikuo," jawab Rin, rona merah timbul di pipinya.

Luka dan Miku menahan tawa. "Oh~ Pantas saja, aku mendengarkan suara cekikikan Mikuo-nii dari kamarnya jam 11 malam. Dasar, ternyata sedang SMS-an denganmu," Miku berterus terang. Rin memang sedang menyukai kakak laki-laki Miku, Hatsune Mikuo, yang berusia 20 tahun. Mikuo memang tampan, tetapi menurut Miku, kakaknya begitu jelek.

Luka menatap Miku jahil. "Aku tahu, kemarin kau di ajak mengobrol dengan Shion Kaito kan! Kelas 12A." Luka menyeringai seram. Miku melotot, menatap Luka dengan arti _bagaimana-kau-bisa-tahu_? "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku membuka Twittermu dan menemukan direct messages, tentu saja dari akun bernama shionkaito," ungkap Luka, seakan mengetahui pikiran Miku.

"Aku memberitahu password akun Twittermu," ceplos Rin. Wajah Miku memerah dan melotot tak karuan. "And, sepertinya ada yang memiliki pacar baru," ucap Rin, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luka. Wajah Luka merona.

"AAH! Gakupo, ya?!" tebak Miku, tepat sasaran. BLUSH, wajah Luka makin merona.

"Etto ... ah ... ya," ucap Luka malu-malu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Miku dan Rin, yang dijamin membuat telingamu sakit.

"Waah selamat, ya, Luka! Akhirnya kau mendapatkan si ungu juga! Dia kan sangat tampan dan kaya!" seru Miku, membuat Luka mendelik tidak suka. Miku terkekeh.

"Benar. Gakupo kan cowok idola di sekolahnya. Kalau tidak salah, umurnya delapan belas tahun, kan?" tanya Rin. Luka mengangguk, menundukkan kepalanya─menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dengan rambut pink-nya.

"Sudah, ayo berbaris!" seru Meiko, ketua kelas 12D.

.

.

.

ALWAYS YOU

.

.

.

"A-Apa ini?" tanya Miku, pipinya merona.

"Apa ini? Tentu saja voucher candlelight dinner untuk dua orang di Sakura's Restaurant," ucap Kaito, tersenyum. "Terimalah."

Miku meraih salah satu kertas yang ada di tangan Kaito. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Dan ...

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Miku! Bangun!" seru Rin, menggoncang tubuh Miku. Astagaa, itu tadi hanya mimpi! Jelas Miku kesal sekali, ternyata dia tertidur saat jam pelajaran terakhir berlangsung, yaitu pelajaran Sejarah. Untung saja, bangku Miku berada di paling belakang, sehingga sosoknya yang sedang tidur tidak terlihat oleh sensei-nya yang begitu ganas.

"Um, Rin, Miku, aku pulang duluan ya," ucap Luka, buru-buru.

"Oke, pulang naik apa?" tanya Rin. Luka menghentikan langkahnya. Pipinya merona.

"Ano, dijemput Gakupo," jawab Luka tersenyum malu, pipinya merona.

"O-Oke... bye, Luka!" seru Rin. Tatapannya pun beralih kepada Miku yang terlelap lagi.

"Rin! Ayo pulang!" Kagamine Len, siswa kelas 12B yang tak lain adalah kembaran Rin, muncul dari ambang pintu.

"E, sebentar Len!" Rin menyahut dari dalam kelas. Tatapannya pun kembali menuju Miku yang masih terlelap. "Ah, anak ini kutinggalkan sajalah, lagipula aku bukan ibunya. Tunggu aku Len!"

Dan, Miku pun masih terlelap di bangku kelasnya.

.

.

.

ALWAYS YOU

.

.

.

"A, ano ... Miku?"

"Um ... huahh ...," Miku menguap, dan ... tercengang melihat wajah tampan di depan matanya. "KAITOO?"

Kaito terkekeh. "Ah, iya ini aku."

Miku masih melotot. "Haduuhhh, aku ketiduran! Ano, Kaito, berapa lama kau menungguku?"

"Eh, tidak lama. Sekitar satu jam," ungkap Kaito.

"Apa? SATU JAM? Maaf telah merepotkanmu Kaito! Eh ... ada keperluan apa, eh, kesini?"

"Eh ... ini, untukmu," Kaito menyodorkan 2 buah kertas berukuran 10x20 cm. Miku memandangi kertas tesebut.

"A-Apa ini?" tanya Miku.

"Apa ini? Tentu saja voucher candlelight dinner untuk dua orang di Sakura's Restaurant," ucap Kaito, tersenyum. "Terimalah."

_'Voucher candlelight dinner untuk dua orang di Sakura's Restaurant?'_ Tiba-tiba Miku teringat mimpinya tadi. Miku tersentak. Apakah ini yang namanya deja vu?

Miku meraih salah satu dari kertas tersebut. Diperhatikannya kertas itu. _'Eh, hari Sabtu tanggal 7 Desember, pukul delapan malam? Lusa?'_ Apakah Mikuo akan mengizinkannya?

"Eh, iya, akan ku usahakan," ucap Miku, merona. Kaito tersenyum manis, yang membuat pipi Miku memanas.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti. Semoga kau diperbolehkan, karena kudengar makanan di Sakura's Restaurant itu enak," ucap Kaito. "Dan mengandung negi," lanjutnya.

Astagaa! Kata-kata terakhir itu membuat Miku ingin ─ bukan, sangat ingin pergi ke acara candlelight dinner tersebut! Miku cinta negi! Dia akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mencicipi negi, ratusan kalinya!

"Ah, iya Kaito! Sampai nanti!"

Miku menatap punggung Kaito yang berjalan menjauh. Dia pun menatap voucher tadi, tersenyum bahagia.

To be continued ...

.

.

.

ALWAYS YOU

.

.

.

**A/N: Holaa! Bagaimana chapter pertamanya? Hahaha, semoga banyak yang suka yaa ... eh, saya nggak tau sampe chapter berapa fict ini akan lanjut, tapi semoga longlast yak! Dan, untuk update, saya nggak bisa cepat-cepat karena disibukkan kegiatan sekolah, dan apalagi minggu depan udah UAS. Jadi, pokoknya saat saya ada kesempatan (dan mood), Insya Allah saya akan update yah ...**

**So, R&R?**

**Best regards,**

**Author**

**a.k.a**

**Naora Higashiyama**


End file.
